Hitsugaya Toshiro Moments
by Katjeschatje
Summary: In here are different kinds of stories about Hitsugaya Toshiro. Each story has its own summary. REWRITTEN NOW
1. Never Again

Hey, this is only my 2nd fanfic. I hope it will be good. In here are different kinds of stories about Hitsugaya Toshiro. Each story has its own summary. Well, let's start with the first story. I do not own Bleach, if you thought I do, well, then you're stupid.

_Never again_

**Summary: **What has happened in the 10th division office? Is Matsumoto the one to blame?

Hitsugaya Toshiro walked toward his office. Actually, it was his and Matsumoto's office, but because the fukutaicho was a rare sight in there, he could safely call it his office.

When he came close, he knew something was wrong. There was glass on the ground and one of the office's windows was broken. (I don't know if they have windows but… it doesn't matter, this is MY story and in MY story they have) He called for a 4th division member to sweep up the glass and after this had been done he walked into his office.

What he saw there, made him shake in anger. All the fukutaichos were lying on the wooden floor of his precious office, many stains, which he suspected to be alcohol, his precious papers had been torn apart and his ink was spread out in a pool. He searched for HIS fukutaicho, the earlier mentioned Matsumoto Rangiku. He saw her lying on the futon. He shook her till she woke up. When she did, she yawned loudly. Then she saw her taicho and her face changed from relaxed and hangover to scared and hangover.

"Uuhm… good morning Taicho.", she said and she grinned guiltily.

Somewhere high above Seireitei in the sky flew a bird. Suddenly the bird heard a well-known MATSUMOTOOOOOOOOOO! It didn't pay attention to it, it was used to it.

**THE END!**

Well, this was a short story. You can say if you want me to explain what happened before this story or you use your imagination and have a lot of fun (too). R&R

_SECOND NOTE: This is the __improved version of this chapter. Please review to this too! _

Katjeschatje


	2. Snow Society

Hitsugaya Toshiro writes something on the blackboard:

**Katjeschatje doesn't and will not own Bleach! (damn! Why do I have to do stupid things like this, can't she do it herself?)**

Hey I'm back! Please everyone, I beg you, please! I have a poll, but nobody voted (yet)! Please vote! I will give you thousand thanks if you do!

_Snow Society_

**Summary: **Hitsugaya Toshiro can't sleep and is thinking about his perfect soul society.

Toshiro turned yet again in his bed. He couldn't sleep, although he really wanted to. He turned again. It was very hot here. Too hot. He sat upright and sighed. He really hated the summer. Why couldn't it be always winter, with snow, ice and temperatures below zero?

That's when he began to think about what HIS perfect soul society would be. His imagination did all the work.

It would always be winter. Perfect! Always 10 centimeters of snow! Not more, otherwise it would become a bit difficult to do his work. Everybody had to wear special shoes, so they wouldn't slip. Special shoes yes! A shinigami uniform would be white, his favorite color. The haori would be silver colored.

And another important thing! NO SAKE! Sake would be banished from soul society. All shinigami would have to do their paperwork. No slacking off, no Matsumoto/Kyoraku-behavior. A captain meeting everyday. No parties. Strict rules. The perfect world for the so called workaholic taicho.

Ofcourse, he would rule the soul society, not some stupid old man, he was worse than a normal adult. Everyone would have to call him Hitsugaya-soutaicho. No Shiro-chan anymore. No Toshiro! Perfect!

He didn't realize he was slowly falling asleep. It took only a few seconds after his last thought, before he fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

So… how was that? I now it was short, but I don't have that much time. I have to learn for a chemistry test for Monday and a speaking test German for the same day and I have for much homework. So… I don't know when is the next I update this story. It could be today, though.

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version. __Please be nice and review. _

Katjeschatje


	3. Sakehime finds a supporter

Again, back today. I asked my friend Kyomaru Metsu for a story line, because I couldn't think of one and well, this is his idea.

Oh and we, Kyomaru Metsu and I, both don't own Bleach. If he did, it would be sake society XD.

_Sakehime has found a supporter_

**Summary: **Matsumoto and Kyoraku Shunsui try to get Hitsugaya Toshiro drunk. Will it work?

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed. Only 20 papers left to sign. And after that… 200 papers left for Matsumoto to sign… But they would eventually be HIS to sign, because she wouldn't come. It was always like that. He sighed again, when he heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in.", He said. It was Matsumoto. "Matsumoto, it surprises me that you are here this late. Most of the time, you would be drinking right now with some of your 'friends'." he told her. That was true, in the evening Matsumoto would go to some party to drink and in the morning she was hangover, she would be at the office for at most 2 hours. Matsumoto sighed and walked to her desk. She sat down and looked at her paperwork, but did not start to sign. "You know, Taicho… Shunsui wants a meeting with you…, not with me, but with you…" She sighed again.

That surprised Toshiro even more than the fact that SHE was not drinking right now, that HE was not drinking. "Ow, okay… I'll come when I'm finished signing my papers. In the mean time, you could start with you paperwork. You have to finish it tonight, do you understand, Matsumoto?" "Yes, Taicho" She sighed yet again and started to work on her papers.

When he was finished, he left for the 8th squad. He was deep in thoughts, so deep he didn't realize that Matsumoto was following him with a smug smile on her face. When he came into the office of the 8th squad, it was dark. He didn't like at all, he narrowed his eyes and searched for the light switch. He switched the on light and what he saw was not something he liked. Huge sake bottles, a grinning Shunsui and, when he turned around, a grinning Matsumoto blocking his way out.

She pushed him in a chair and gave him a huge bottle of sake. He glared at her with his most devilish glare. "MATSUMOTO!!!! THIS IS YOUR PLAN ISN'T IT?" he shouted. He tried to escape, but strong arms put him back in the chair and held him down. He struggled. Then he saw Matsumoto lifting the bottle to his lips. He struggled more, but the arms, which were obviously Shunsui's, were too strong. She pulled his mouth open and put the bottle to his lips, the liquid poured into his mouth.

She didn't stop until the bottle was completely empty. He fell helpless in the chair. Vaguely, he heard voices, but he ignored them and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

He woke up with a huge headache. Where was he? When he opened his eyes, he noticed he was back in the office. Matsumoto was sitting in a chair looking at the window. When she noticed he was awake, she sighed. "I'm sorry taicho, I didn't know you had such a low alcohol tolerance." She then gave him something against the headache. Hitsugaya Toshiro decided that he would never ever go to Shunsui's office for a meeting again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well…. That was the 3rd story of this eeh… story XD. Please R&R! And vote for my poll! PLEASE, I BEG YOU!

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version of this chapter. _

Katjeschatje en Kyomaru Metsu


	4. Late!

Three times in 1 day, geez, it must be your lucky day. This fanfic has only short story, so if you want a longer story please vote on my poll. I want 10 votes for one option, before I write another story. So I'm still stuck at this one.

Well, I do own Bleach, if a pig can fly.

_Late!_

**Summary: **Hitsugaya Toshiro is late for a meeting and everything and everyone seems to be against him.

Hitsugaya Toshiro shunpood through the streets of Seireitei. He was late for a meeting and he wanted to be there as quick as he could. A hell butterfly followed him, its black wings annoyingly flying in and out of his vision, but didn't have the time to listen to it.

Suddenly, he was stopped by Matsumoto, who proudly told him she had done her paperwork for this day. Even that miracle didn't stop him from going on. He growled. "Not now, Matsumoto, I'm LATE!" he said and shunpood away from her.

He turned around a corner and… he had to stop because of a bunch of female shinigami. "Aw, how cute is the little captain, please give me hug" one said. "No me, I'm your admirer!" another said. He turned around and they followed him, but he was quicker. He once again cursed at the fact that he was that small.

Then he heard his Momo say something. "Not now, bed wetter Momo, I'M LATE FOR A MEETING!" Not listening to what she answered he went on.

Finally there he was, the office of the first squad. He sighed and went in. In the captain meeting room was nobody. "Ow now", he groaned, "the meeting is already over?" Some random 4th squad shinigami went in with a broom and said: "No, there never was a meeting, Hitsugaya-taicho. The captain of the 1st squad is ill, so the meeting was dismissed."

Now Hinamori came in too. "I tried to tell you, but you were to quick" she told him. He inwardly smacked his head. "I'm such a baka, that was of course what the hell butterfly tried to tell me". Hitsugaya turned around and walked away with a flushed face. He was so embarrassed. He shook his head. "This shouldn't happen to me, a captain from the soul society."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Actually, a crappy ending, but I did this, while I'm stuck with German, so don't complain. Please vote, I beg you and R&R.

_SECOND NOTE: I've rewritten this chapter. _

Katjeschatje


	5. Black

Hey kind readers, I am so happy you are here! I got reviews for the last chapters! I am so happy! Today I had no school, but lots of homework. But, but… there was time for me to work on my fanfic. Thank you for voting and haven't voted yet, please do so! What kind of story you get all depends on you! I understand that all this babbling is very boring, so here comes the story. (BTW: I don't own Bleach nor any other companies/animes/mangas/other things with rights on it)

**Summary: **Well what has happened? The whole world is black for Hitsugaya Toshiro! What to do, what to do!

_Black_

It's black.

What is black, you ask. Everything. Everything is black. It doesn't matter if I open my eyes or not. Everything is still black.

Why, you ask. I don't know. But I want to know.

I was just working in my office, when suddenly everything became black. I felt something covering my eyes, so I yelled for Matsumoto to stop this childish stuff. My voice sounded very scary. Not like normal. I didn't hear anything else. Only my voice, when I talked (or rather, yelled, but that's not important). I tried to touch my ears, but my hands were stuck. There was no smell and it was difficult to breath.

This is very strange. I thought it was an attack. But one thing is missing, the enemy. Where is he? Where am I? Am I dead? No, if that was the case, it wouldn't even have felt my hands, would I? How do I know? I don't know.

Now that I think about it, there are a lot of things I don't know. I don't know what death exactly is, I don't know if there is another life, after death here. I don't know if Matsumoto wears bra's (I guess not, from what I see of her in the office), I don't know where my new socks are, I don't know if the old man ever goes to the hairdresser…

I don't know if Momo loves me, if I can actually laugh, if I can swim, if Hyourinmaru hates me, if…, if…, if….

Somebody is shouting. I can't hear what he or she is actually saying. I am not dead, I tell myself surprised. Well what is happening?

I try to come out of my chair. I doesn't work.

I try to kick something. It does work, but… it hurts. It was something hard.

Someone grabs my legs. I try to kick that person. I feel my knee touches something soft and my foot touches something hard. Again.

My toes hurt.

I try to kick again, a bit higher, but this time it doesn't work.

I try Kidou. Someone or something blocks my kidou. What am I to do?

I try to struggle once more.

Suddenly, I see a bright light. What is happening, I can hear again, I can see again. I blink.

I hear many voices singing Happy Birthday to me. I groan. This is annoying. Why did I forget that? Today is my birthday and I could have known Matsumoto wanted to try something. Well, a party with all of her drinking buddies is not my idea of fun. I scowl.

"Come on, Taichou, open the presents!" I hear the well-known voice shout. MATSUMOTO, I yell.

The whole office is decorated.

At times like this, I hate that Matsumoto was ever born.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, it was nothing, right? Well, please R&R. I really like the word well. I don't know why. Please vote, if you haven't done that already! (3 Votes YEAH!).

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version. Please review to this one too. _

Katjeschatje

Ps. My name is Dutch for (you can not translate it properly) little cat (katje) little darling. I know stupid name, but it sounds nice.


	6. The search for Matsumoto

Yes, 2 times in 1 day! Maybe more ;) if I get reviews. It makes me want to write more and more. And one more thing before I start the story… Please vote for my poll! And the last thing, after 10 stories of this one, I'll start another one from another Anime.

If sinterklaas* doesn't own Bleach, I don't for sure! (And he doesn't)

**Summary: **Well, the title says enough!

_The search for Matsumoto_

It was early in the morning. Nobody was awake yet. Nobody on the streets or in the offices (except for the drunks) yet. Only one person was walking on the street.

The captain of the 10th squad, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

He always woke up early, but his vice captain was another thing. She usually didn't turn up before noon.

But today was going to be different. Today he would find her, even if he had to search the whole soul society. He walked very quickly.

He had already gone to her room. There was nobody.

Second stop: 11th squad buildings.

He had to watch out for Zaraki Kenpachi and Yachiru. The first one would challenge him to a fight and the second would call the first which would have the same result.

Quietly he walked towards his destination. The place where the 11th squad members (and others) would be drinking at night.

He looked through the window. People were lying on the floor. Only men, no busty women, so Matsumoto was not there.

He speeded away. Damn, it was already sunset! He had to find Matsumoto!

He looked at all places he could think of (including all bars). Kira's room, no, Ikkaku's room, no (he only had to give one short glance into that one to see that Matsumoto was not there, Ikkaku and Yumichika were lying naked in one bed, Ikkaku on top), Yumichika's room, no Yumichika (obviously), no Matsumoto, Shuuhei's room, no, streets around all places from before, no!

It was getting more and more crowded. He gave up. He went straight to his office, tired from searching. He gave ONE look inside en he saw….

TBC… (no I am not that evil)

Matsumoto Rangiku. 10th Squad vice captain.

She was currently working and hadn't noticed him, yet…. Until… "Good morning Taicho! You're late. Where were you? I was here at 6 o'clock, but you were nowhere to be seen. Overslept, hangover, bad dream, ill?" She babbled. "It is nothing, Matsumoto" he murmured. He went to his desk and sat down, staring at his paperwork. Suddenly he didn't want to do it anymore.

Matsumoto watched him with a curious face. She walked toward him and put her hand on his forehead. "Are you sure you are not ill?" she said. "MATSUMOTO I'M SURE OF IT, NOW GET TO WORK, YOU LAZY ASSHOLE!" he snapped. (whoooo… who thought our little Shiro-chan could do that?)

He then fell tired to down on the ground (poor Toshiro). "You really are ill! Wait, I get you to the 4th squad!" She yelled. "No that's not needed, I'm just tired." He sighed and walked towards the couch which was always there for Matsumoto, but now for him.

When Ikkaku later that morning walked in, he saw something really strange. Matsumoto at her desk, working really hard and Toshiro lying on the couch, blushing when he saw Ikkaku (he was thinking of what he saw earlier that morning). Whispering he asked Matsumoto what was going on. She just told him that her little taicho had been late this morning and she wanted to be at the office early and that her little taicho was tired.

When she was done, she giggled until… she heard a very disturbing sound. It sounded like, like… like a snore! And yes, little Toshiro had fallen asleep on the couch!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

CUTE! I'm finally done! And it's getting easier to write! And you see, longer chapters. R&R&V(vote).

*sinterklaas is a Dutch feast, with a guy looking a bit like Santa Claus. That guy gives children (and adults and teenagers (like myself)) presents. They sing for him. He rides on a white horse. Sinterklaas has many kinds of candy, like letters made of chocolate, marzipan, more chocolate things and "spiced ginger nuts", they say in the dictionary, they are half round brown things. They are really delicious. If you have a Dutch-English dictionary, search for the word pepernoot and you'll find it. By the way, sinterklaas is at the 5th of December, so it's almost SINTERKLAAS!

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version._

Katjeschatje.


	7. The picture

Hey everybody,

I'm very disappointed. I got my poll for like 2 weeks or so and only 2 voters! And one of them is my best friend, who I knew would make the choices he made. I'm gonna write more stories so maybe more people get interested. But I'm talking WAY too long now! Bye for now, read the story, enjoy it and more stuff like that. And please don't forget I don't own Bleach or it's characters!

_The picture_

**Summary: **Hinamori Momo has something from Toshiro, but he doesn't want anybody to see it. Can he stop her, before she shows it to Matsumoto?

Toshiro sighed, yet again. He listened to his voicemail ones again:

_Hey Shiro-chan _(DON'T CALL ME THAT, BEDWETTER MOMO!!!)

_I guess you are busy right now. Well, I don't know when you hear my message, but I've found something this morning. It's a picture our grand__mother made, one with you and me eating watermelons! I really have to show it to Matsumoto! It's so cute. I'm gonna do that tomorrow, because I've seen her go to 11th squad, which means she's gonna get drunk again. Will you see me tomorrow too? _

_Kiss, kiss Shiro-chan!_

_By the way, this was Momo speaking!_

This was a disaster. Matsumoto shouldn't see that picture! That would ruin his reputation! No way, no way, NO WAY!!!!

He had to speak to Momo! He had to prevent her from speaking to Matsumoto about it! What to do, what to do!

He smacked himself. He almost panicked. He had to stay calm. He had to think. 'Think Baka, think!'

He decided to walk a bit and, indeed, walked a bit. He was thinking about how to prevent this disaster from happening. This wasn't his lucky day. He wasn't watching were he was walking, so he bumped into someone. That someone was little Momo, the prime suspect.

"I'm sorry Shiro-chan! I wasn't watching were…." "IT'S HITSUGAYA-TAICHO FOR YOU!" Toshiro interrupted her without thinking. "Can you give me the picture you were talking about on the phone?" He thought for a moment and than said: "I'm going to show it to Matsumoto herself." "O-Okay. Here it is!" Momo looked disappointed, but absolutely didn't want Matsumoto to see the picture.

'That was easy' he thought. He went back to his office and kept working until he fell asleep late in the night, the picture still lying on his desk…

**THE NEXT MORNING**

"Good morning Taicho, have you slept well? I sure have! Ow, you're still asleep… What is that? Matsumoto walked to his desk and grabbed the picture. "Ow, how cute! Aww… you're even littler than you are now!"

He woke up and saw his mistake. 'SHIT, SHIT, SHIT' was all he was thinking… The disaster had happened.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, that was it for now. Please, I beg you VOTE! And… R&R!

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version_

Katjeschatje


	8. Homework

Hey everyone, I'm back, but still in the hell called homework. I only wanted to relax a bit, so I write. I'm glad there was someone listening to my begging. I got another vote! YEAH! Many thanks to the one who did that. *Bows* Well, let's start the story. It's probably crap, but I'm a bit upset, stressed, you name it.

**Summary: **What happens when our favorite snowy tries to do Ichigo's (my) homework?

_Homework_

Toshiro looked.

Toshiro looked again. What was that stupid strawberry doing? What was that kind of stuff? He walked toward Ichigo. He probably didn't even notice him. He watched over the redhead's shoulder.

"What is this" he asked. Ichigo screamed like a little girl and fell from his chair. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN WATCHING ME?" Ichigo screamed. "About ten minutes, but answer my question now…"

"This is… chemistry." "It sounds easy to me, but you were sighing all over the place" Toshiro smirked. "Yeah, you are genius" Ichigo stated. "Let me see it" Toshiro grabbed the book and looked at it. "Ow this is easy… You only have to make this g* instead of mg*, after that, you divide that answer by the M* of this and finally you multiply it by NA*".

Ichigo scratched his head. "Say it again, genius. Step by step please!"

Toshiro sighed. "This is easy, Kurosaki"

Ichigo sweatdropped and said: "I give up, I'm gonna do some other subject."

"Really, you are hopeless, Kurosaki. I don't even know what I'm doing here, so I'm leaving. Bye"

Toshiro threw the book at Ichigo's head and it hit him, but he wasn't even looking anymore. He jumped out of the window and walked to Urahara's so he could go back to Soul Society.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

I know, short, crappy, everything you don't want. But the idea popped up in my head and well, this is the result. I wondered what would happen if Toshiro did my homework, but the only difference is that I'm actually getting it.

Please R&R&Vote

*Those are chemistry abbreviations. I don't know the words in English so…

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version_

Katjeschatje


	9. The song

Hey everyone, just one day and I'm already updating! That's because of a very nice review I got! Thank you very much, Icetiger 13! On with the story. I know it's strange, but… I wanted to do it, I imagined it happening and… I made it a little bit Toshiro and Voila! I forget the disclaimers a lot! Well, for this chapter and the last 4, 5 chapters: I DON'T OWN BLEACH (or the song used in this chapter, it's actually from full moon wo sagashite and the translations aren't mine either).

_The song_

**Summary: **People hear a voice singing during the night a lot and our snowfluff decides to find out whose voice it is.

Tatta Hitotsu kawaranai mono (_just one thing doesn't change_)

Zutto egaiteta yume (_That dream I painted_)

Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no? (_how did I appear as I did now?_)

Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni (_in my young eyes back then_)

Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara (_hey, look, it's such a large night sky_)

Sou sugu ni wakara you ni (_so that soon, so that you understand_)

seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku (_you will shine at your best soon, so hurry_)

Fu-ru mu-n wo sagashite (_look for the full moon_)

Let's sing a song!

Istudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete (_together forever, everything I can do for you right now_)

Day by day

Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae (_Your destiny until now from tomorrow, clutch your hopes to your chest)_

Let's sing a song!

Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo (_Together forever, if I'm with you I can overcome any hardship)_

More and more

Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete (_More and more and more I want to be closer, please stay right here)_

Many thanks for you!

Fushigi na deai (_mysterious meetings_)

Kurikaesu uchi (_as long as they keep happening_)

Taesetsu na mono ga suete (_We have ever more precious things_)

Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi (_all those days full of change mischief_)

Ima de ha waratte aiseru (_Now I can laugh and love them_)

Sou itsumo hiroi sute-ji ni akogareteta (_That's right, I always yearned for the wide stage_)

Mou watashi hitori janai (_Now, I'm no longer alone_)

Minna no egao ga afureteru (_everyone is full of smiles_)

Koko ga ibasho nano kara (_because this is where I am_)

Let's sing a song!

Konya ha supo-Tolaito yori ima no watashi wo kagayakaseru (_tonight, rather than the spotlight, it's me that will shine now_)

Day by day

Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru (_those passionate looks and cheers shine upon my streaming sweat_)

Let's sing a song

Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai (_Tonight I want to believe there are eternal burning thoughts_)

More and more

Motto motto motto sakebitai kono uta kono yume ha owaranai (_more and more and more I want to scream; this song, this dream will never end_)

Let's sing a song

Repeat and repeat

Let's sing a song

Repeat and repeat

This is a song for you

Woo-hoo-oo-oo

Hoo-oo-oo hoo-oo-hoo-oo

Hey, yeah, hey, hey yeah, hey, yay

Hitsugaya Toshiro was walking to a meeting. Than he heard something interesting:

"Have you heard about her? The woman who sings at night?" "Yeah, it seems she sings very beautifully" "Yes! I've heard her singing, it is really beautiful, her voice is full of emotion!"

Toshiro frowned. What was happening? He thought about it and then saw on his watch he had to hurry or he would be late.

At the meeting the singing woman was also the topic of the conversation. Toshiro was assigned to find out who it was.

He grumbled. Although he was interested, this was not a serious thing, how could they actually waste their time like this?

He went to his office to finish his work. Matsumoto was nowhere to be seen, as usual. By the time he was finished, he had to go do the investigation.

He shunpood away. And then (_Tatta_ _Hitotsu kawaranai mono_) … he heard it, her! (_Zutto egaiteta yume_) A beautiful voice singing a beautiful song. (_Ima no jibun ha dou utsuru no?_) Somehow he knew the voice. (_Ano koro no chiisana hitomi ni)_ Whose voice was it?

_(Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara)_

He shunpood while following the sound of the beautiful voice. (_Sou sugu ni wakara you ni_) He noticed that the voice was full of emotion. (_seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku_) A good emotion. (_Fu-ru mu-n wo sagashite_) The song was filled with happiness.

(_Let's sing a song!)_

He noticed that the voice affected him. (_Istudemo issho kimi no tame ima no watashi ni dekiru subete_) He felt an intense happiness inside him. (_Day by day_) Who was singing with such a voice, while feeling such happiness?

(_Kyou made no unmei ashita kara no kibou kono mune ni dakae_)

Finally he saw someone. (_Let's sing a song!) _That someone was sitting on a rooftop, one of the highest in the whole Seireitei. (_Itsudemo issho kimi to nara tsurai koto nori koerareru yo_) He then saw who it was. (_More and more_) He was startled by this. (_Motto motto motto chikazukitai ima koko ni ite kurete_) Could she sing this beautiful?

(_Many thanks for you!)_

Matsumoto

He smiled. He would just listen to this and tell her tomorrow. He sat down close to her and she didn't stop singing the beautiful song. She sung and sung.

_Fushigi na deai_

_Kurikaesu uchi_

_Taesetsu na mono ga suete _

_Guuzen to iu itazura na hibi _

_Ima de ha waratte aiseru _

_Sou itsumo hiroi sute-ji ni akogareteta _

_Mou watashi hitori janai_

_Minna no egao ga afureteru _

_Koko ga ibasho nano kara _

_Let's sing a song!_

_Konya ha supo-Tolaito yori ima no watashi wo kagayakaseru _

_Day by day_

_Atsui manazashi to seien ga nagareru ase wo terashiteru _

_Let's sing a song_

_Konya ha eien ni kawaranai atsui omoi aru to shinjitai _

_More and more_

_Motto motto motto sakebitai kono uta kono yume ha owaranai _

_Let's sing a song_

_Repeat and repeat _

_Let's sing a song_

_Repeat and repeat_

_This is a song for you_

_Woo-hoo-oo-oo_

_Hoo-oo-oo hoo-oo-hoo-oo_

_Hey, yeah, hey, hey yeah, hey, yay_

This was a quiet night.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Seriously, this must have been my longest chapter ever, but that is because of the song lyrics. I hope you liked it. R&R&Vote

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten version._

Katjeschatje


	10. The dream

Hey everyone,

This is the last chapter for this fanfic (for now). I'm going to work on one-shots of all the series of my poll. Wish me luck with that.

My friends don't own Bleach, my parents don't own Bleach, I don't own Bleach…

_The dream_

**Summary: **What is happening? Is Hitsugaya Toshiro dead?

Hitsugaya Toshiro was brought inside on a stretcher. He was groaning of pain. His insides felt like they were on fire.

Hinamori Momo screamed. "SHIRO-CHAN!" she yelled. She ran towards him, but was stopped by Unohana. "Be quiet, Hinamori-fukutaicho. He needs rest! He's going to be ok."

"You promise?" Hinomari pleaded. "Yes, I promise. Please wait here."

Unohana ran after the stretcher. (lol, Unohana running?) Momo watched the stretcher disappear behind the doors of the emergency room of the 4th squad.

She sat down in a corner and sighed.

She had to wait for several hours. Finally, Unohana came out of the earlier mentioned doors. She had a sad expression on her face.

"I'm sorry to say that Hitsugaya Toshiro, Taicho of the 10th squad, has passed away 3 minutes ago."

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Momo's scream was heard in the whole soul society.

His funeral was later that day. Momo's eyes were red and swollen. She had cried all day. She didn't know what the cause was of his death. She didn't want to know. She was sad and that was all she knew.

She saw his coffin. It was carried by several masked shinigami. Matsumoto's face was just as swollen and red as Momo's. How could this have happened?

Soil was thrown at his grave, the coffin slowly disappearing from sight. Matsumoto and Momo were both crying on his grave.

Suddenly Momo stopped crying. Someone was shaking her. It was Matsumoto.

Momo blinked and saw she was back at the 4th squad. Matsumoto smiled. "It's alright. It was just his appendix. It has been removed. He is still asleep, when he is awake again, you can see him."

Momo was confused, but slowly she began to understand that it had been a dream. Her Shiro-chan wasn't dead!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

R&R&Vote and maybe, if you want, is my next story long story a Bleach story.

_SECOND NOTE: This is the rewritten_

Katjeschatje


End file.
